Innocence
by greekprophet
Summary: After the end of the movie. Thor has handed Loki over for punishment but rescues him when he realises what form that punishment takes. With nowhere else to go he takes him to Earth and the other Avengers. There is eventual Tony/Loki with lots of H/C. Thor is protective big brother. My explanation on why Loki is such a bad guy and how that changes.Warnings: boy/boy, violence, lemon.
1. The Other

**Since I adore Loki as a character and I don't like him as the bad guy I decided to write this. There will be Loki/Stark but Stark isn't mentioned in the first chapters. Hope you enjoy, folks! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Loki thought of humans. Since the dawn of time they had invented new ways to maim one another. From the simplest of wooden splinters driven deep under fingernails, to intricate contraptions that required delicate handling or they would rip their victims apart with as little remorse as the men who used them. Knives, guns, whips, clubs; he would have taken any of them. He would have gone down on his knees and begged for a human torturer. His own race were cruel in ways the citizens of midguard could not even imagine. They attempted to control their inner monsters through conventions and treaties and politics. His race _revelled_ in the letting loose the beasts who disregarded everything except the need to hurt simply for the pleasure gained from the act of torture. He was twisted and broken until he could scarcely remember his own name and couldn't understand the questions they threw at him relentlessly. They took him apart methodically and relied on the healing powers of a God to build him back up again. Every time he fell before them it took him longer to regain himself and scars that he didn't have the time or energy to heal twisted around his body. He realised with a numbing sense of dread that he would die here, in this frozen world where every thing around him was foused on giving him pain.

But he would die free.

For the first time since he was a child he was in control of his own body. He was almost terrified by the loneliness. The Other was gone. The one who had controlled him and shaped his every action and move was dead; falling before the might of the Avengers and the torture that meant his first taste of freedom in thousands of years was tainted by an agony he didn't deserve. 'It wasn't me' he tried to cry 'Listen to me. He is gone. I am not the one you seek'. But his reputation as the trickster, a reputation assidously cultivated by the Other, deafened them to his pleas. They demanded answers to questions he didn't understand. Despite the time spent under the rule of the Other he did not have the answers they wanted so they continued with their futile efforts to extract information that was not his to possess. He lost track of time as he was reduced into nothing over and over, then rebuilt in a process that grew progressively more painful and tortured. Eventually he gave up and willed himself dead. Anything to end his torment.

It was some time before he noticed that no one was touching him. His body was still contorted with agony but there was nothing causing new pain. The continious barrage of questions had stopped as well but he could hear one voice. Another God. He knew the voice but his fevered mind had difficulty finding a name. Fingers brushed over his forehead and he flinched away in panic, expecting more torture. Nothing happened and he realised with a start that he was leaning into the gentle touch, his body gladly accepting the kindness that had been lacking in his life so far.

"Oh, brother," he heard the whisper "What has been done to you?" The sadness in the man's voice surprised him. He wasn't worthy of it. He was about to speak up and tell the other God exactly that when he realised what had been said. Brother? A face rose in his mind and he forced his eyes open to see if this was the man he remembered as his brother. The wild mane of blond hair was fuzzy and he noted absently that he was no where near being fully healed. Even with blurred vision he recognised his brother's solemn face. Why did he look so sad? Was it Loki's fault? He remembered how the Other had turned him against his family. Maybe it was his fault that his brother was sad.

"Sorry," he croaked "I'm so sorry, Thor." He finally managed to find his brother's name amongst his scattered thoughts. He was unprepared for the feeling of being lifted and strong arms being wrapped around him. Every muscle in his body tensed, expecting new pain, expecting a trick. When nothing came he allowed himself to relax into the emrace of his long estranged brother.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he was told "Indeed I am proud of you, Loki, for enduring so long. I hope that one day you will forgive me for my part in bringing you here. Had I known their intentions I would never have delivered you to them." He sounded angry, Loki realised.

"Not your fault," he offered, hoping to provide his distraught brother with some degree of comfort.

"You are too forgiving," Thor sighed "They told me your words," he added "They did not believe you when you spoke of the Other but they were fools. I am pleased to have you back, Loki. When you are healed we will speak of it further but, for now, rest. I am taking you somewhere safe."

"Where?" the smaller God asked with the last of his strength but darkness took him before he could hear the answer.

**Please, please, please leave a comment or review! Even a :) or :( are fantastic!**


	2. A Safe Place

**The response to this has been really encouraging so I'm definitely going to carry on with it! I know I said that Tony wouldn't turn up for the first few chapters but I changed my mind so here he is in chapter two. As always love to _corkycat_ and to all the people who have reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. You guys are the best! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Innocence: Chapter Two- A Safe Place

Tony Stark was feeling melancholy. He had just watched a woman he had genuinely believed loved him walk away from their shared life. Pepper had paused at the door and propped up her suitcase to speak with him.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she had said gently "I can't do this. You deserve someone who loves you the way you are, not the way they want you to be. I can't change you and I should never have tried. Good bye. I hope you find someone who can put up with you just the way you are." He hadn't been able to figure out a suitable answer for that until she was already gone, leaving him feeling slightly guilty for not noticing that she had been unhappy but at the same time relieved that he could stop living a lie. It was a beautiful lie but a lie all the same. She had hugged him gently then left him standing alone.

"Jarvis," he sighed "start scanning resumes for suitable assistants. See if you can find me someone at least half as good." Glancing at his watch, he realised that it was only just past ten o' clock in the morning. Some people would have said it was too early for spirits but he decided he was due some liquid comfort. If a man couldn't drink whenever he wanted in the comfort of his own home then the world was in a worse state than he'd previously thought. He was just raising a glass of his best scotch when he felt a familiar static electricity in the air.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said in amazement. He lowered the drink and began to walk briskly towards the landing platform he had originally set up for himself but was now used by every member of the motley collection who had saved the world. I must modify it for that jet that Natasha picked up, he thought to himself absentmindedly. He was so caught up in the changes he could make that he didn't notice the man wrapped in Thor's arms until he was only a few feet away.

"What the hell?" he began before noticing the blood seeping through the red cape that was the only shield for the unconscious man's nudity. "Jarvis," he snapped "Get a full diagnostic and treatment unit ready. We'll be with you in a few. This way," he added to Thor, turning to lead him in the correct direction.

"It is not necessary," the blond said. He met Tony's gaze "My brother will heal without assistance," he explained and lowered a fold of the cape until Tony could see that it was indeed Loki that he held in his arms. The self proclaimed billionare and philanthropist could feel his jaw drop.

"I need another drink," he decided before turning on his heel, leaving the choice to follow him up to the blond. Heavy footsteps alerted him to the presence of the God at his heels. He headed straight for his abandoned scotch and tossed it back in one healthy swallow before pouring himself another. "You want?" he offered the blond who was standing awkwardly with his brother still in his arms. Thor gave him a pleading look and he sighed, relenting slightly.

"Put him here," he directed, hitting the switch that would release the bed he sometimes used when he couldn't be bothered to leave his office late at night. He noted the extreme care that was used to settle his former enemy. Loki rolled over in his sleep with a restless whimper but seemed to take some comfort from the weight of the blanket covering him. Thor smoothed his hand over a pale brow and the injured God relaxed into a deeper sleep. He rolled slightly to pull the blanket closer to his body and Tony realised with a start that there was something different about the one who had tried to kill them all and take their world as well. Maybe it was the influence of sleep but he looked younger and, somehow, more _free_ than the last time Tony had seen him. He was surprised to see that, when his face wasn't twisted into a mocking sneer, Loki was actually quite attractive.

"Tony," Thor began and he looked up guiltily. Could Gods read minds? He huriedly tried to form an explanation that didn't make him sound like a complete pervert. He decided that 'Thor, I was just admiring your naked unconscious brother' wasn't really going to go down too well but, before he could come up with a suitable alternative, Thor was already speaking. "We have much to discuss," he said gravely "It concerns my brother." Tony looked from one God to the other.

"Well," he drawled "I never would have guessed."

**Please do leave me some feedback. You know the drill. :) or :( are fantastic as they give me an idea of what I'm doing and how I can improve. **


	3. A Sympathetic Touch

**Switching back to Loki's viewpoint. I'm going to do alternate chapters when it comes to POV. As always, hugs to _corkycat _who is amazing, as is everyone who gave feedback. Thanks to those who read this but didn't leave a comment, I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Innocence Chapter three: A Sympathetic Touch

When Loki awoke, he didn't know where he was. He was covered by a blanket and he was grateful when he realised he was naked underneath it. The Other would have scorned such human comforts and flaunted his borrowed body but Loki wrapped the cloth closer around him. He glanced down at his arms and noted that the scars were already beginning to fade and, for the first time since the Other had left him, he felt no pain. A clatter from the nearby room startled him and he considered running. 'Where would you go?' he mentally chastised himself. He was just starting to look for somewhere to hide when he felt a presence at the doorway behind him. Turning he saw his nightmares made real. Tony Stark. An avenger. He would be killed or worse... they would send him back. They would send him back to the pain. He didn't even register the blanket falling away as he scrambled up from the bed and tried to run.

There was nowhere to go. Stark blocked the only doorway and the room was far to high up to attempt to leave through a window. In his weakened state he would simply fall and the avengers would quite easily scrape him off the pavement below. Someone in the room was taking gasping, terrified breaths and, as he felt smooth walls at his back, he realised it was himself. He felt a rush of shame overtake him. He was a God and yet he had backed himself into a corner and could barely breathe past his panic at the sight of a human. The realisation that he was naked brought new shame and he sank down, curling in on himself. When the human reached out as though he might touch him he couldn't stop the whimper.

"Easy, take it easy," Stark was speaking but he didn't really hear the words. There was nothing he could do and nowhere he could go so he braced himself for more pain. When none came he uncurled slightly and eased his hands down from over his head. "You back?" the human asked and he was left puzzled. He had gone nowhere but this room; surely the avenger realised that. Stark obviously saw his confusion. "It's a human phrase," he explained "I was asking if you were aware of me, not if you were physically in the room." Loki nodded slowly.

"I'm... back," he said quietly, testing the words. "I apologise." He uncurled a bit more but was careful to keep his knees raised to cover himself. He was surprised when the avenger got to his feet and fetched the blanket from across the room.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Stark said. Loki had only ever been his enemy, he hadn't realised the other man could be so understanding.

"I did throw you out a window," he pointed out, drawing the blanket over his chilled skin. He didn't expect the deep laugh from his former enemy.

"I kinda deserved that," the human said. How was he so cheerful? Loki could have killed him and yet he could joke about it as if he hadn't nearly died. "Besides," Stark said and his voice changed "From what I understand of your brother's extremely convuluted explanation, it wasn't you. It was never you."

"You believe me?" Loki whispered. How was this human so trusting after the Other had forced the God to try and destroy the world?

"I believe Thor," the billionare shrugged "And he believes you, which means I do too. There's something different about you now Loki. Something's changed. I'm _human_ and I can see it so I'm fairly sure Thor picked up on it. You know, God superpowers and all."

"I'm still sorry," Loki whispered. "The things the Other did were unspeakable. I lacked the strength to stop him. I could not break his hold even long enough to take my own life."

"Stop that." The human's voice was sharp and he looked up in surprise. "Don't speak like that," he continued "You've survived, haven't you? We're all here and the world is still turning. The Other is gone, right?"

"Yes," he whispered "He is gone but I cannot forget the effects of his presence. I have not been in charge of my own body since I was an adolescent. I had forgotten the taste of freedom and I am overwhelmed, Stark."

"Aren't we all?" the avenger asked dryly "And, by the way, Tony will do. Since we're not enemies I find "Stark" far too formal." Loki looked away shyly.

"I never wished to be your enemy... Tony," he said "When the other permitted me time in my own mind I wondered how it would feel to have you as a friend."

"Well, you've got me now," Tony said "Even though your brother assured me that you wouldn't wake up until he got back, I'm glad we talked." He offered his hand to the fallen God. Loki reached up hesitantly and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The man probably didn't even realise how much the kindness affected him. It had been far too long since he had felt another touch him in sympathy. Now he had Tony and he had Thor.

"My brother?" he asked "Where is he now?"

"He's gathering the Avengers," Tony told him. He must have seen the panic begin to take hold again because he tightened his grasp on Loki's hand. The God was surprised. He hadn't realised he had yet to let go of the human. "No one will make a scene and we definitely won't send you back," Tony said "You have nothing to fear here," he added and Loki believed him. It was a peculiar feeling, he realised, to feel absolutely safe for the first time in far too many years.

**Thanks to all for reading. You know what to do: tell me what you think! Thanks again, greekprophet. :-)**


	4. Acceptance

**Hey all, hope you enjoy this latest update! As usual, thanks and love to any who read/alerted/favourited/reviewed. You are all amazing! Much love to **_**corkycat**_** who is my lovely beta reader. Any mistakes you see still belong to me because I keep on changing things! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Chapter four- Acceptance

Tony Stark was feeling guilty. He had never seen Bruce Banner so close to hulking out without actually tipping over the edge and losing control and it was partly his fault. Natasha had a tight grip on the furious scientists arm and was murmuring a string of nearly soundless reassurances. The man's skin was taking on a green tinge and his muscles bulged against his clothes until Tony wondered if he would be paying for replacements. And for repair to his tower, come to think of it. His attention was drawn back to Bruce as he spoke.

"You invited us into your home," he said through clenched teeth "To tell us that our enemy, someone who killed hundreds of people; destroyed half a city; attempted to take over our world and kill us all, is sitting in the next room? Claiming innocence?"

"Well, when you put it like that-"Tony began but he was cut off by Steve.

"Did it occur to you," he said icily "That Loki is the God of mischief? Of Lies and deception? He's not innocent, Tony. No matter what he's told you, there was no "Other". It was all him and, even now, he attempts to separate us by seeking your aid."

"You never could resist playing the hero," Clint added quietly. He was fingering the tip of an arrow and Tony could see deadly intent in his eyes. He would have to keep a close eye on the bow wielding agent.

"Thor believes him," he pointed out.

"Thor is his brother," Bruce snapped. He was obviously calming down although Tony could feel the potential for disaster still in the air.

"He's also a God,"

"A God who never noticed the presence of an "Other"."

"You doubt my word?" Thor was angry, yes, but Tony could see he was also afraid. Afraid that his brother would be taken from him once again.

"You see what you want too," Steve said gently "We know he's your brother but he hasn't exactly done anything to inspire our trust."

"I don't want you to trust," Thor said "That will only come with time. I simply want you to keep him safe. Please."

"I've already agreed to that," Tony cut in "I don't need the approval of the Avengers for that. It's my home and I'm inviting Loki into it. I don't need your permission but I don't want to make you into my enemy. As for Thor, the Other seems intelligent. It seems likely he could conceal his presence."

"Indeed," the God agreed "My brother has not opened his mind to me since he was an adolescent. In retrospect, I believe that must have been the time that he was taken by the other. When I found him in, there were no shields between us for the first time in many centuries. He is my brother, as he was before the creature entered his mind and took from him his freedom." There was silence as they processed the speech.

"You're certain," Natasha said "You would never endanger us if you weren't." Her eyes were shadowed as she looked at the huge blond.

"You think we should believe him?" Bruce asked. He sounded shocked more than anything. She shrugged.

"I do know something about second chances," she said quietly. "I've committed crimes that I can't erase and yet you sit with me now, valuing my input."

"Are you sure he isn't somehow faking it?" Steve asked helplessly but Tony could tell he was starting to cave in.

"Let's ask him," Tony suggested. He kept an eye on Bruce but the other looked more curious than anything else. He figured it was safe to call the fallen God in from the next room. His suit was on standby and Thor was ready to sweep Loki away if any of his former enemies decided to take matters into their own hands. He would be watching Clint especially closely. The archer remembered all too clearly how it had felt to loose control to Loki even if the God had been under another's control himself.

"Call him in," Steve said. "We'll be good," he added when Tony still looked unconvinced.

"Jarvis," the billionaire called "Tell Loki he can come in. Tell him everything's OK. We're not sending him back."

"Yes, sir," the AI replied calmly. Tony wondered for a moment how hard it would be to program a panic function into his technology. As Loki walked into the room looking pale and tiny in his borrowed clothes he dismissed the idea. From the way every Avenger tensed up it was a good thing that someone was calm, even if it was the computer. Thor hurried across the room to hover to one side of his brother with Mjolnir clenched in his hand.

"You wish to know if I am deceiving you," Loki murmured. Tony could tell he wasn't the only one who saw an entirely different man to the one who attacked them. Natasha relaxed immediately. Obviously she felt they weren't in any danger. As if he had a feed directly into her emotions, Bruce relaxed with her. Tony mentally sighed. Well that was a good start. Clint was still worrying him though. The archer was unnaturally still with his hand visibly clenched around his bow, his other twirling the explosive arrow in his grasp.

"Can you offer proof?" Steve asked. The billionaire wondered if the muscular hero realised that his tone had softened slightly despite his harsh words.

"I have only my brother's word and evidence of my... punishment," Loki said.

"Punishment?" Natasha asked. "We were told that you would be brought to justice as seen fit by your people."

"My people believe justice is simply another word for punishment," Loki told her "I was brought to justice in the only way my world knows how."

"He was tortured," Tony said flatly "He's come here to be safe. I will not turn him away. This is the time to make your choice. He stays or you all go."

"Tortured," Clint spoke directly to the God for the first time. "You were blamed for crimes you didn't commit." Loki simply nodded.

"Then you know how I felt when you touched me. And that's punishment enough." He smirked slightly "And you have to live with Tony Stark so I don't envy you. Some of us would see that as just more punishment, you know." Tony looked at the smile on the archer's lips and forgot to be angry at the insult. That smile meant acceptance. If Clint could do it then the others would. It meant that Loki would have the sanctuary he sought without anyone having to fight. And for that he would be sending prayers out to anyone who was listening.

**Thanks for reading. Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a comment/ review. Even smileys are a good way to put your point across!**


	5. Smiling

**Sorry for the delay in this update people. RL kinda swamped me for a while! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all your fabulous feedback. As usual, love to _corkycat_! 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Chapter Five- Smiling

They had given him a chance. Despite everything, they had chosen to trust him. Or at least, trust Tony. And, for some unfathomable reason, Tony had faith in him. He realised with a start that he was smiling. It felt unfamiliar on his face. Not a mocking sneer, not a manic grin but a real smile.

"That's it," Tony said and he jumped. He hadn't heard the billionare entering the room. "Sorry, the human carried on "I knocked but you must have missed it."

"I was thinking," the God said.

"Dangerous," Tony smiled playfully. He returned the smile and noted genuine delight in the man's eyes.

"I was thinking that I enjoy being alone," Loki said. He was shocked when Tony drew back and his eyes grew shadowed.

"I can leave," the billionare offered. His smile was gone and Loki realised how his words must have been taken.

"No!" he blurted "I didn't mean it like that," he said hurriedly "Please stay. I like the company. I meant alone in my mind. I'm sorry, please stay."

"It's OK," Tony said, cutting across the rush of words "I'm not going anywhere. This is my home after all." He was smiling again and Loki enjoyed the way his own face changed in response. There were moments when he worried that this was all a dream and he would wake and find that his body still belonged to the Other. That one day he wouldn't be able to take pleaure in something as simple as a smile.

"You look better," Tony offered, running his eyes down the length of the God's arms. The scars there were nearly healed and he'd chosen to wear a shirt that didn't irritate the still raw skin.

"I heal fast," he replied "Surely you have seen this in my brother?"

"We try and avoid major injuries," the human said "Just because Thor will most likely heal; it isn't an excuse to risk him more than any one of us." His tone was bland but Loki saw the serious look in his eyes. They would all feel that way he realised. Every single one of his former enemies would stand in front of any of the others with no regard for their own safety.

"I'm glad," he said and realised that he'd been too vague when the human gave him a slightly bemused look. He still had to get used to having conversations where he was actually listened to. "That he has you," he explained "I'm glad that my brother has you all to care for him. When I was turned against him I always hoped that he would find strong allies. Even my death would have been better than watching him die by my hands."

"Don't say that," Tony murmered. He reached out slowly and Loki realised that the human was offering him a chance to back away. He stayed where he was and the man's hand rested gently on his shoulder. He hadn't realised how warm it would be and he leaned into the touch. He was far too used to the cold.

"It's true," he said quietly "I wanted to die. I wanted an end." For some reason the words were twisted up in his throat and came out trembling.

"I'm sorry," Tony said gently "I came here to try and reassure you but so far I've done a bad job." his mouth twisted wryly "I've got a thousand words for the press but I can't seem to say anything right when it really matters."

"You were talking to Director Fury?" Loki asked. He knew he looked afraid but he couldn't help it. If Fury wanted him then even Tony Stark would have difficulty standin in his way. "What did he say?"

"He wasn't happy," Tony said slowly "In fact he was furious. Threatened a full scale assult on Stark tower unless you were turned over immediately." The God felt as if ice had been poured through his veins. He stumbled to his feet, not hearing the the human carry on talking. There was a buzzing in his ears and the lump in his throat was making it hard to take a breath.

"I'm sorry," he choked out "I never meant to cause you trouble. Just, please, I don't... I can't... please-" Before he got any further the man was pulling at his shoulders, forcing him to turn. He cringed away, expecting anger but was surprised to see compassion as he finally focused on what the man was saying.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," he was told firmly "If you'd let me finish my sentence then you would know that. Fury wanted you, yes, but I said no."

"He's so powerful," Loki began but stopped at the look on Tony's face.

"And I'm not?" the billionare asked dryly. "I have my friends in high places, and you forget that every single one of the Avengers is on your side. Fury has lied enough to us in the past for there to be a distinct _lack_ of trust between us." He paused and grinned slightly. "Agent Hill was also on our side," he added "Fury completely relies on her and when she made the recommendation to let you stay I knew he would cave. He wasn't very nice about it, though. I think I actually learned some new words. Man swears like a sailor, I tell you." He grinned and Loki saw something he hadn't really appreciated before. Tony Stark was attractive. Startlingly so for someone who had no magic or powers to enhance his human features. It was in that moment that he realised that the man's hands were still rested loosely on his shoulders. There was nothing intimidating about the touch and that more than anything made him stiffen in shock. He had believed that he would always find touch a challenge but he was comfortable with the human. Comfortable enough to reach out when Tony drew back at his flinch of surprise.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Not just for this but for everything. For seeing _me_. Thank you, Tony." The human just smiled. For once he had no sarcasm or wit to fall back on and his smile was all the response that Loki needed. "Thank you," he repeated himself as he felt an answering smile stretch his lips.

**Please do read and review to tell me what you think. Even if it's only short, it's still really useful! **


	6. The Promise of Salvation

**To make up for my last late update here is the next chapter ahead of schedule. I just want to shout out to all my reviewers and, in particular, anonymous ones. You guys don't leave a name but I still apreciate the feedback! As always, love to the fabulous _corkycat_. If you haven't read her then try some of her work- she's amazing! **

**OK, this didn't post properly so I'm trying again. Sorry if it's a repeat for some of you! :( **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue! **

Chapter six- The Promise of Salvation

Tony Stark was going to Hell. That is, after Thor had killed him. He was just about sure he deserved it, too. Loki was emotionally battered and only just recovering from months of torture. The phsycological effects of the presence of the Other had left him vulnerable in just about every way possible. And still the human was waking in the night, sweaty from explicit dreams that involved miles of lush, pale skin that was his for the taking, gasping the God's name. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Get a grip," he said out loud "Stop acting like a randy teenager. You can control yourself."

Even if Loki was ridiculously adorable and wide eyed about the tiniest of things. That morning, for example, Tony had taught him to make toast. The God could have raised a hand and _created_ it, for Christ's sake, but instead he was ridiculously intrigued by a machine that did it for him. Tony hadn't really been thinking; had just tossed off a casual "Well done". He hadn't expected the beaming grin from his new houseguest. Some unidentifiable ache inside him had eased at the pleasure Loki took in his achievements. He had stood there, in Tony's kitchen, wearing Tony's clothes and had offered the human the first slice of freshly browned bread. He couldn't remember any other time when making toast had been so much fun.

He had yet to get round to buying clothes for his former enemy. Loki was still far too thin. All of Tony's clothes hung off of his frame like he was a child dressing up from his parents closet, though he hadn't complained. The human had delayed buying anything more without any reason. Or, at least, he had a reason but it didn't count because he couldn't really explain it. All he knew was, that every time he saw the God wearing his clothes, a protective surge of satisfaction welled up inside him.

"There's something wrong with you," he accused himself and his reflection looked suitably guilty.

He would buy Loki new clothes the next day he decided although, glancing at his watch, he realised that he would actually be buying them later that day. He sighed as he climbed back into bed. Hopefully, he wouldn't be woken by dreams that were becoming increasingly familiar. And X-rated.

– – – – – –

The shopping idea didn't go exactly as he'd planned. Instead of looking pleased at the idea of having his own wardrobe Loki had looked unsettled. Tony had seen how his fists had clenched in the material of his borrowed shirt. As if he didn't want to let go. He'd chided his overactive imagination and found an old casual jacket to sling over the God's slender shoulders. They had been halfway out of the building's ostentatious double doors when Loki had stopped dead.

"Stark," he'd murmered and Tony remembered the wave of hurt that he'd felt. Weren't they on first name basis by now? Stark was how the Other had adressed his enemy. Weren't he and Loki past that? Everything, however, was soon overshadowed by the realisation of his own sheer stupidity. His companion had looked terrified. His eyes were wide and shadowed and his breathys had been coming in panting gasps. The way he'd wrapped the jacket around himself left no doubt in Tony's mind. It had been too soon. Loki hadn't been ready to step out into the city that was still recovering from the distruction brought about by the Other and the Chitauri. Not to mention a supremely pissed of Bruce Banner. He hadn't wasted any time in whisking them inside and back away from everything Loki hadn't been ready for. Now they sat in his lab in silence.

"I'm sorry," Loki finally offered "I know I'm not making things easy for you,"

"Don't," Tony sighed "Don't apologise. Not when this is my fault. I'm an idiot and I wasn't thinking about what you _really_ needed."

"It's not your fault," Loki told him "It's mine. I'm not strong enough. I should-"

"Stop talking nonsense," the human interrupted firmly "You're stronger than anyone I know. What you've been through... I would have broken but you're still here. Still in one piece, despite the odds."

"Some days I'm not so sure of that," the God whispered "I feel broken. I feel useless; as if the other took something from me. Something I can never regain."

The silence hung heavily between them until Tony found words he thought could make a difference.

"The Other took from you," he said gently "He took your family, your friends, your innocence, your freedom, your happiness, your childhood. And, yeah, some of that you can't get back. But, most of it, you can. You've got Thor back. You have a home for as long as you need, and want, one. You have people who want to see you happy. And you have the freedom to make whatever choices you like. Some of them might be bad choices but you'll learn from them and they'll be _your_ bad choices. There might be arguments and anger but everything you do can be by your own choice. The Other controlled you for a long time but you're free now. And we're gonna keep it that way."

He looked up to see if anything was making sense to the God. And everything inside him stuttered to a halt. Loki was turned away from him slightly but there was no mistaking the trails tears left as they tracked down his face. Shit. He reached out to lay a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, I'm sorry-" he began but that was as far as he got before he found himself with an armful of trembling male. He was grateful and more than slightly humbled that someone could trust him like that.

"Thank you," Loki whispered "Tony, thank you."

As he held him, running gentle hands up and down the smooth lines of his back, the human realised two things. One: he could get used to hearing his name whispered like that. Like a prayer containing hope and the promise of salvation. Two: Loki felt nice against his body. It wasn't overly sexual, it just felt right. As if he belonged there. Tony was surprisingly alright with that. In fact, he decided as he shifted the other male a bit closer, he could get used to it.

**Thanks for reading, peeps. Please R & R! :-)**


	7. A Silent Promise

**Here's the next update guys. I loved writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. (: As usual love to _corkycat_!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue! **

Chapter seven- A Silent Promise

For the first time in as long as he could remember Loki woke completely warm and content. He was aware of a rise and fall beneath his chest. It was almost as if...

The conversation last night flooded back to him and he realised that the slight movement beneath him was Tony's steady breathing. He thought about moving but decided he was too comfortable. If the human hadn't wanted this then he would have moved last night. He sank into the loose embrace with hedonistic pleasure. Even before the Other he couldn't remember anything feeling like this. From what he could remember Thor's occasional embraces hadn't been in any way similar. There was something different here and he struggled to relate it to any of his previous experiences. Tony shifted beneath him and he eased back to look at the human. He felt a flush paint his cheeks as he saw the man was looking back at him, his dark eyes alert and a tiny bit amused.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked the dark haired man.

"'Bout half an hour," Tony admitted "You looked like you needed the rest so I didn't want to wake you."

"Hmmm, thank you," Loki sighed. He made no move to get up despite the fact that he was straddling the other male in a position that would have been suggestive under any other circumstances.

"You alright?" the human asked "You ended up sleeping after last night and I guess I dropped off too. All those all-nighters over the years must be catching up with me. Or I'm just getting old."

"You're not old," Loki objected "I have lived far longer than you and the Other was millions of years older than humanity itself."

"Well now I feel slightly inadequate," Tony complained good-naturedly.

"I much prefer humanity's achievements," Loki murmered "You have such energy. You never give up despite challenges that could have destroyed you aeons ago."

"Some people would call that stubborn," the human said lightly.

"Perhaps," the God allowed "But it is a stubborness that has kept you alive and unbowed," he pointed out.

"Suppose," Tony said. He changed his position slightly, moving his hands to loosely bracket the other male's hips and stop him from becoming unbalanced. Loki moved his hands to brace himself on the human's shoulders. As they shifted together the atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. What had been lighthearted friendship turned to something unexpectedly hot and heavy. They froze and Loki's lips parted in surprise as he saw Tony's eyes turn heated. He noted the man's eyes dropped to his mouth and he ran his tongue across suddenly dry lips. Tony's hands tightened at his hips. He realised with a start that he recognised the look in the human's eyes. He had seen it before.

Lust.

It was a new experience to see it for himself. Loki was no stranger to physical intimacy but the Other had dictated and directed all his previous encounters. He had laid with men and women, Gods and mortals and had wanted none of them. His memories were a fragmented blur of shame and unwanted arousal but he remembered how his partners had looked at him. With lust in their eyes.

Before, he had wanted to curl in on himself and hide when he saw that look directed his way. With Tony, however- as he perhaps he should have expected- it was different. He felt an unfamiliar warmth spread theough his body and he allowed his fingers to tighten in the human's shirt. There was no pressure here, no unwanted touch, no one to make the decision but himself. And he decided to lean into the embrace.

They were a hairs breadth away from a kiss, their breaths mingling in the tiny fraction of spae between them. And Tony stilled. Loki was worried at first until he realised that the human was offering him a final way out. A chance to change his mind. It was a chance he wasn't taking. He could almost taste the man's lips when a familiar whir made him draw back with a startled gasp. When Tony looked forlorn he realised that his hearing wouldn't have picked up the sound. As he was opening his mouth to explain. Jarvis beat him to it.

"Sir," the AI said calmly. "The distant early warning devices you installed after Thor's last visit have detected his approach."

"He alone?" Tony asked. Loki eased himself away from the other male, feeling awkward and exposed after their almost kiss.

"He is alone, sir," the AI confirmed. "I can detect no other unusual aerial activity on any of the city wide cameras either." Tony blinked.

"I don't remember programing you to be able to do that," he said as helped Loki to his feet.

"You programed me to take the initiative, sir," Jarvis said smoothly "Perhaps a suitable project for you would be to better design the city's security when it comes to the cameras. They were exceedingly easy to infiltrate."

"I could do that," the self admitted genius said absently "But that would just make it harder when I wanted you to hack them."

"As you say, sir," Jarvis said "Mr Odinson's ETA is approximately one minute thirty-two seconds. Shall I arrange to have refreshments put out?"

"Please," Tony said as he and Loki turned into the room closest to the landing platform. If Jarvis ever wanted to take over Midgaurd, the God thought to himself, there would be little to stand in the way of such cool efficiency. His musings were cut off by the feel of Tony's fingers brushing over the back of his hand.

"You OK?" the human asked and he considered the question. He was a little confused, yes, but he liked the idea of having Tony sit down with him and help him understand his own feelings better. In fact, he liked the idea of sitting down with Tony a lot. Especially if things turned out the way they had today. He turned his hand over and threaded his fingers through Tony's, giving his hand a squeeze. A silent promise.

"I am well," he said and he meant it. He pulled their hands apart as Thor approached and the angry expression on his brother's face stopped him from analysing the cold sensation he got when he lost Tony's touch. "Brother?" he asked "Your visit with our Father... you are angry... what did he say?"

"You will not be hunted," the other God said and Loki was confused.

"Surely this is good news?" he asked.

"There is more," Thor said grimly "Father has decreed that you are no longer welcome on our realm. He has banished you to Midgaurd. If you return home, my brother, you will be killed. I am sorry. I fought him but he would not back down. I fear that this realm will always be your home."

"This is not unexpected," Loki reminded him "I should be grateful that he does not decide to hunt me down and kill me."

"I shall continue to fight this but I fear you will be here for many ages," Thor said. He sounded defeated but, as Loki looked at Tony and thought of the way his hands had felt, he realised that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. His own realm hadn't truly been home for him since he was too young to appreciate it and Midgaurd was not so bad. He looked at the human who stood perhaps a little closer than normal for their society. No, he thought, it was not so bad at all.

**Thanks for reading, folk. Please R&R :)**


	8. The way you are

**I do know how late this chapter is and I'm very sorry. RL combined with chronic writers' block made progress very difficult. My writers block has only been remedied very slightly and I do intend to return to this story but for now there will be this chapter and an epilogue. I don't want to turn this into an unpleasant story for me and any readers so I'm going to take a break from it for a while and make sure that my writing doesn't become painful due to lack of inspiration. Thank you to everyone who has read this and who has put up with this long author's note. As always, smiles for _corkycat_. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

Chapter eight

Tony was inwardly fuming. The idea that any father could act so callously towards any of his children was unwelcome. He'd thought his father had issues but Odin was clearly not thinking straight. He was surprised at how well Loki was taking it. He seemed uncaring about his imposed exile.

"Why aren't you more angry?" the human asked. He was careful to keep his tone unchallenging. The last thing the God needed was aggression in a place where Tony only wanted him to feel safe. "I would be," he added.

"We are very different individuals, Tony Stark," Loki said softly. There was no need for him to speak loudly. Curled against the other male as he was his voice carried easily in the miniscule gap between them. "You are angry for me, I can tell, but I find myself content here. Do you wish me to leave?" His tone was light but Tony caught the underlying insecurity.

"I want you to stay," he said, catching Loki's eyes "Never doubt that. The others will think that I'm crazy but I'm kinda having difficulty imagining life without you around."

"Even though I am broken?" the whisper hung in the air between them. Tony sighed.

"Who isn't?" he asked "Seriously, I interact better with machines than I do with most people. I know people who sleep with knives and guns under their pillows and people who could end the world in an instant with the flick of the wrong switch. I've known people who are addicted to the rushes of adrenaline that only come when the situation gets dangerous. Hell, I frequently hang about with a group of people who are only one hundred percent functional when the entire world is in danger. Which one of us isn't broken, in our own way?"

"You speak as if you have considered this before," Loki said "Is your life truly so bleak?"

"Not anymore," the human murmered then made a face "That was ridiculiously sappy," he grimaced "I think you're having a bad effect on me."

"Do you mind?" he was asked and he shook his head.

"Nah," he shrugged "Pepper would probably be killing herself with laughter if she was here, though. She was always amused when I tried anything romantic. Probably because it never went quite the way I planned. I spent a lot of time planning, too."

"I like you the way you are," the God said decisively and Tony realised with a start that Pepper had said the very same thing as she left.

_You deserve someone who loves you the way you are._

"I need no fancy gestures as proof," Loki continued "The fact that you have not turned me away is enough for me and I am grateful for it." The words put an ugly thought into Tony's mind.

"I would want you here even if we were only friends," he said cautiously "Your presence here isn't dependent on us being in a relationship, you know. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything or-"

"I owe you my life and my freedom," Loki interrupted him "What we have-"

"Should be one hundred percent consensual," Tony said in a rush, cutting over the God's words "I never want you to feel pressured into anything or feel like I won't keep you around if you don't want me in that way or if you think this is the way I want you to express your grattitude. It's not like that. You know that, right?" Loki looked at him and understanding dawned in his eyes before his expression became carefully blank.

"You would give me up?" he asked "You would require absolutely nothing in return for sheltering me."

"I don't need anything in return," Tony said immediately. He felt guilt rush over him. Had the God simply been humouring him? Was he afraid he would be turned out if he refused Tony anything? "I never want you to have to do something that you don't want to do," he said firmly. He relaxed the arms that was curled round the other's slender form, expecting him to shift away at the opportunity. What happened next made him realise that Pepper had probably been right about his attempts at romance. He invariably got the wrong end of the stick. Loki did shift but the movement didn't stop until he was straddling the human in a position that left Tony's imagination imploding in on itself with the sheer amount of_ possibilities_.

"I do not lay in your arms because of grattitude, Tony," the God whispered. Tony felt like the air was being stolen from his lips as Loki leaned closer "I do out of purely selfish reasons, I assure you," he carried on "I do it because of the way it makes me feel. I do it because I enjoy your touch. I do it because I am free to and because I want to. I want you, Tony. You have offered up your home, yes, but I would be content if it were a shack with no roof. I am grateful, but it has nothing to do with how I feel for you. Nothing to do with how I want you," he murmered the last against Tony's mouth and the human closed the gap between them.

Their first kiss was chaste, barely a brush of lips backwards and forth. Tony registered a brief taste of something he was certain he would get addicted to very quickly. He let Loki go when the God pulled back, aware of how the Other must have controlled him in the past. He opened his mouth to speak, although he wasn't quite sure what to say, but Loki leaned in again and he lost himself in the taste and feel of another kiss. This one was different: deeper, slower, more drugging. The hesitant flick of Loki's tongue sent heat spiraling through his body and he leaned into it with appreciation. When Loki pulled back he registered Jarvis's voice.

"Mr Odinson has one more returned," the AI said calmly "Shall I direct him to the main room, sir?"

"Please," Tony managed as Loki rolled away from him then offered him a hand up. He wasn't completely sure his legs would hold him and all they had done was kiss. He was quite looking forward to more time to explore that. Although first he would have to have a talk with Thor. As if reading his mind, Loki paused in the doorway.

"I fear we will need your suit," he announced "I have no intention of hiding this from my brother and he has been known to be... protective... of those he cares about. I feel that some protection would be in order while you attempt to convince my brother that your intentions are pure."

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence," Tony grumbled but he held out his hand and twined his fingers with Loki's. Maybe Thor would kill him, he thought, but it would be totally worth it.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! :-)**


	9. The Best Choice he Could Have Made

**Here is the epilogue. It does contain M rated content (so you've been warned) and takes place eight months after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't profit, Don't sue!**

"I only just got back from risking life and limb and this is the first thing I see when I walk in the door?" Clint sounded disgusted but Tony ignored him in favour of leaning that little bit closer to his lover. It's not like they were doing anything too hardcore anyway. Although, he decided that the kitchen was becoming a little crowded when Thor followed Clint into the room. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Loki and turned to face his colleagues. Thor wore the slightly pinched expression that meant he was enduring PDA for his brother's sake and nothing else.

"You went grocery shopping," Loki pointed out calmly "Hardly a mission of great inportance."

"Supermarkets are dangerous," Clint informed him.

"Because the vegetables are out to get you?" Tony asked sardonically as he began to pack away. Holding up the six, for Christ's sake, _six_ boxes of poptarts he gave Thor a steady stare. The Asgardian said nothing, although he did have the grace to look slightly embarrassed. Loki laughed delightedly and something inside Tony rolled over and basked in the sound. Laughter came so much more easily to his lover and it was one of his favourite sounds.

"We're all going out tonight," Clint announced "Fury wants us to make an appearance at his latest fund raising thing so we'll be out late. You get off because he's still pissed at you."

"Lucky me," Tony smirked "He still refusing to believe us?"

"Think he believes you but he's ignoring you until he decides what to do with you both. Guy sure can hold a grudge." Tony caught Loki's frown out of the corner of his eye and decided he would have to sort that. Fury could sulk as much as he wanted but he was hurting Loki and the human wouldn't stand for that. He slid the last of the salad into the fridge and curled his fingers into the side of the God's shirt. Which was actually his shirt. He'd bought him new clothes but occasionally his lover chose to wear something of Tony's. He wasn't going to deny the thrill it gave him to see his shirts, still too big, on the other male's lean frame.

"I'm good," Loki said softly, leaning into the touch "I am well, Tony," he added when the human didn't look convinced. The sound of the door shutting was the only clue Tony had to Clint and Thor's retreat from the kitchen.

"Let's just have a quiet night in," the human suggested "Watch a movie, eat a pizza, take a long, relaxing soak. Enjoy time to ourselves."

"That sounds pleasant," the God sighed "I do not need your leader's approval but I must admit that I want it all the same." Tony said nothing but held him a little closer. He would definitely talk with Fury in the morning, he decided.

They stayed in and watched a movie that Tony couldn't even remember the name of. Halfway through the opening credits, Loki had shifted over with a mischevious smirk on his face and had proceeded to thoroughly distract the human. His kisses and caresses had ensured that Tony's attention did not wander from the male in his arms.

"I think," Loki began "That we should go to bed."

"Couldn't agree more," Tony sighed at the scrape of blunt nails across his chest, gentle over the scarring surrounding his arc reactor. He surged to his feet and pulled Loki along with him until they fell in a breathless, laughing heap on their bed. Tony was studiously relearning the lines of the God's half naked body when Loki caught his hands.

"Tony," he murmered "Tonight, I wish for things to be different. I wish for you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Tony whispered "I don't mind how we do things, you know that."

"I know," his lover murmered "I do wish to live in the shadow of past encounters any longer. I enjoy being inside you but I wish to experience it for myself. I have no fear of you. I have no fear of what we do together." And Tony could only nod once before he lost them both in drowning kisses. He lavished Loki's body with attention until the God was writhing beneath him, his words incoherant and only then did he start to prepare the other male. When Loki was stretched and slick and pliant beneath him he eased his way forward, kissing at the tiny wrinkles of discomfort on his forehead.

Loki couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, past the waves of pleasure rolling over him. Tony was absolutely still against him and he reached up to pull at broad shoulders.

"It's good," he gasped as he realised that the human was waiting for his signal to proceed. "Please..." When Tony started to move he lost himself in the sensation, bucking up at pressure on a certain spot. He didn't even know what he was saying but he knew words were spilling out of his mouth. Words of love and endearment and need. When Tony shuddered above him, he realised how strongly the human was affected and the thought sent him spiraling over the edge. He dimly felt Tony follow him as he fell into crashing, shuddering pleasure that left him limp and warm and sated.

"Love you," he whispered when he found his voice "I love you, Tony."

"Love you, too," Tony murmered "Love you so much."

Tony adjusted their positions until they were wrapped around one another with Loki's back to his chest. He spared a thought for how uncomfortable they would be in the morning but, as Loki's breathing evened out and he fell into sleep, he decided against moving. "You're everything," he murmered and Loki's sleepy smile only went to prove what he had known long ago.

When he had decided to take a chance on his former enemy it had been the best chioce he could have made.

**THE END**

**Thank you all so much for reading and thanks to _corkycat_ who acted as my beta for part of this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again, greekprophet :-)**


End file.
